


nerve.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [44]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: They were on their third date when Anakin took a long sip of his drink, smiled at Padmé, and asked her to marry him.or:  Anakin proposes to Padmé and her initial reaction is no.  But then she thinks about it a little.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	nerve.

**Author's Note:**

> day 44, drabble 44.
> 
> Prompt 044 - nerve.

They were on their third date when Anakin took a long sip of his drink, smiled at Padmé, and asked her to marry him. Padmé’s reaction was that Anakin was insane, but the more that they talked, the more she began to see that her future could really be with this man. They went to a movie after dinner was over, and the couple in the movie, despite having been together for years, reminded her of the two of them. When the movie was over, Padmé told him to ask her the question again, and this time she said yes.


End file.
